Doctor Samuel Loomis
Samuel J. Loomis was a child psychologist and the main protagonist of Gta 5 Halloween (1978) and its many sequels (except for Gta 5 Halloween III: Season of the Witch) who was assigned to the case of a 6 year-old child, Michael Myers, who had murdered his sister on the night of Halloween '63. He had tried to help him for years, spending hours a day asking questions to the boy, but he never got any response at all. He would study the young Myers, who seemed to stare off into his own imagination. Finally, after seven years, he came to the conclusion that this boy was no longer human, but pure evil. For the next eight years, he pleaded to the hospital administration and even the federal government that Micheal must be locked away for life. However, both concluded that it was not in the best interest of the patient to be moved out of hospital care. Loomis knew if he was not put in solitary confinement, he would escape...but no one took him seriously. On the eve before his court hearing, before the Illinois Supreme Court, Micheal Myers escaped Smith's Grove Sanitarium prior to being transported to the courthouse on October 30. Loomis told the hospital where Micheal would go. Without hesitation, he raced to Haddonfield Michael's home. He restlessly tried to hunt down the psychopathic Michael Myers. He was portrayed by Massie in the first movie. Michael's Psychiatrist On November 5th, 1963, six-year-old Michael Myers had been admitted to Smith's Grove Sanitarium for the October 31st murder of his older sister Judith. The child (now seven) was a blank, emotionless slate to Loomis, never speaking and barely even moving. The doctor recognized the deep-rooted trauma in the boy's psyche and knew that special treatment would be required if he were to ever help him, "I met him, 15 years ago; I was told there was nothing left; no reason, no conscience, no understanding in even the most rudimentary sense of life or death, of good or evil, right or wrong. I met this...six-year-old child with this blank, pale, emotionless face, and... the blackest eyes - the Devil's eyes. I spent eight years trying to reach him, and then another seven trying to keep him locked up because I realized that what was living behind that boy's eyes was purely and simply... evil." Samuel Loomis, October 31, 1978 On May 1, 1964, Dr. Loomis met with two doctors in the sanitarium's forum chamber. Loomis suggested that his patient is confined to a maximum-security ward located at Litchfield, Illinois. The doctors brushed off Loomis' request, declaring that Michael was mere "a catatonic" exhibiting "comatose behavior" who did not react to any of his surroundings. Loomis insisted to be taken seriously because he was convinced his patient's blank behavior was an ingenious cover for his true nature. He also felt that the level of security at Smith's Grove was insufficient. He pleaded for Michael to be moved immediately to a facility where any possible escape or legalized freedom would be impossible. The doctor's superiors declined his requests and issued an ultimatum that Loomis keep Michael as his patient or he would be looked after by someone else. Loomis knew to his core that no one else could be trusted or even be safe around Michael, so he agreed to stay with him. The Break-Out Michael turns twenty-one on October 19. By law, he is to be presented to the court on his birthday for trial. The final verdict determines his freedom or further confinement. The trial date is pushed two weeks into the first week of November. On the rainy night of Monday, October 30, 1978, Loomis is accompanied by his friend and medical assistant Nurse Marion Chambers; they are charged with transferring Michael back to his home county for the trial. Loomis reveals to Marion that Thorazine would be used before Michael is presented to the judge. Nurse Chambers is confused as to why Michael should be heavily drugged then realizes Loomis wants Michael to have no chance to be released back to society. When the pair reaches the gates of the sanitarium, they discover that many patients are wandering around the grounds. Loomis goes to the main gate to telephone the hospital, but Michael appears and nearly attacks Marion while she is waiting in the car. Myers escapes from the Illinois state hospital hijacking the car meant for his court date transfer. His plan is to return to his hometown of Haddonfield and locate his last surviving sibling. Driving the 150 miles to his destination, he arrives in Haddonfield in time for Halloween. Loomis is on Michael's trail for the entire date of October 31. While en route to Haddonfield, Loomis stops along a rural highway in west central Illinois to call Haddonfield authorities. He has every reason to believe Michael will return home, so he urges that the police watch out for him When the psychiatrist finally arrives in Michael's hometown, he seeks the help of Haddonfield Memorial Cemetery's grave keeper. The pair discovers that the headstone of Judith Myers had been removed and is missing. This clue is enough to assure Loomis that his patient is physically in the city. That afternoon, Loomis enlists the help of Haddonfield's sheriff, Leigh Brackett. The pair later travels to the former Myers residence at 45 Lampkin Lane. Loomis is curious to know if Michael had returned to his childhood home. With the front door being broken into and the decaying carcass of a stray dog being indoors, these two clues reassure Loomis that Michael has indeed come home. Loomis tries convincing Sheriff Brackett that Michael is a human incarnation of pure evil, that he has returned to kill again, and that Haddonfield is not safe on this night until Michael is captured. While Michael stalks Laurie Strode and her friends, Loomis waits and watches over the house, believing that Michael will return to his home. When he discovers the stolen car, he begins combing the streets where he finds the two children that Laurie was babysitting running frantically from a house. Loomis investigates and sees Michael attacking Laurie. When she pulls Michael's mask off, he stops to re-apply it, giving Loomis the opportunity to shoot his former patient six times, knocking him to and off the balcony of the two-story house. After agreeing with Laurie that Michael was "the boogeyman", Loomis walks over to the balcony and looks down to see that Michael is gone. Haddonfield Hospital Massacre Laurie is taken to Haddonfield Memorial Hospital, while Sheriff Brackett accompanies Loomis in his search for Michael. While searching, Loomis believes that he has found Myers who quickly runs away from the police only to get hit in a car crash. While everyone believes the killer is now dead, for some reason unknown to Loomis, he cannot be sure. It is at this time when Gary Hunt arrives and tells Brackett that his daughter Annie has been found dead. They arrive at the Wallace home where Brackett has to id his daughter and then leaves his duties to Hunt as he has to go tell his wife the news, but before he goes he blames Loomis for what has happened. Loomis and Hunt then go to the coroner's, where they try to identify the body that was burned. It turns out that it was in fact not Myers but teenager Bennett Tramer. Loomis and Hunt then head towards Haddonfield Elementary School, where they see Michael has written the word "Samhain" on the chalkboard in blood. It is at this time that Dr. Loomis is ordered to leave Haddonfield by the state government so as to not create panic. His assistant Nurse Marion Chambers has arrived to try convincing Loomis to leave Haddonfield. She also reveals to him one shocking fact: Michael Myers is the brother of Laurie Strode. With this newfound knowledge, Loomis realizes Michael returned to Haddonfield to kill his younger sister, Laurie. After this, Loomis hijacks the police car that is taking him away from Haddonfield using his gun and arrives at the hospital to stop Myers. Loomis races to Laurie's aid and, once again, fired multiple gunshots to Michael, which expectedly does not stop him. Loomis and Laurie run to a nearby operating room where Loomis attempts to destroy Michael with a bullet to the head. Not realizing his gun is empty, Loomis fires an empty chamber, and Michael angrily stabs him in his stomach, causing Loomis to collapse. Nevertheless, Loomis recovers, and he and Laurie fill the room with oxygen and ether. As the girl runs away, Loomis stays behind. He tells Michael that "it's time" and proceeds to blow himself up with Michael. However, Loomis survives but is severely burned, left to walk with a pronounced limp (possibly due to either the burns to his leg or the stab wound to the stomach) and wearing gloves to hide the scars on his hands. Michael also survived the explosion but also suffered serious burns as a result. for the continuation of hi stor you can see Dr.Loomis (4-6 timeline) or Dr.Loomis (H20 Timeline).